Welcoming The New Recruit
by thewritegrump
Summary: Everyone on the team is aware of what Akechi is trying to do, so the boys of the group decide to mess with him a bit as some premature revenge. [[First chapter is okay for all ages, but subsequent chapters will contain explicit content.]]
1. Chapter 1

"A spare uniform? And what on earth would you need one for?" Kawakami asked, skeptical that her student was up to anything innocent.

"It's to play a joke on a friend." Akira responded bluntly.

"Well, at least you're honest." Kawakami sighed, shaking her head. "I'll see what I can do, okay?" she promised.

The two then said their goodbyes, and Akira hung up the phone.

"She'll see what she can do." Akira relayed this information to the two people sitting across from him.

"How often do you see that Becky chick? Aren't maids expensive as shit?" Ryuji asked, not sure if he ought to be impressed or pitying his friend.

Akira simply shrugged, giving him the same air of mystery that he always managed to maintain.

"Do we even have time for this?" Yusuke spoke up, setting down his cup of coffee. "We only have two weeks left to infiltrate Sae Nijima's palace." he reminded them. He typically trusted Joker's judgement wholeheartedly, though this mission seemed more nerve-wracking than any that had come before it. Ever since the incident with Okumura's palace, the idea of another mission and another potential mishap were weighing on everyone's minds.

"Lighten up- our leader here knows what he's doing." he insisted, before looking to Akira for confirmation. "Right, man?"

Akira nodded confidently. He knew the way the team functioned, and knew that when it came down to it, they could probably plow through the palace in a day or two if need be. It wouldn't come down to that, of course. As he was about to speak, his phone vibrated. It had been only a minute or two, but 'Becky' had already responded.

 _'You're in luck. I asked my boss, and we actually do have a couple spare uniforms. You only need one, correct?'_

 _'Yeah.'_

 _'I'll bring it over tonight, then.'_

 _'Thanks, I appreciate it.'_

Akira put his phone away, and Ryuji looked to him expectantly.

"We're good to go." Akira confirmed, a smirk at his lips.

"So, what exactly is the point of this?" Yusuke asked, still hesitant about the plan.

"Geez, man. You can be so damn dense." Ryuji muttered. "We're just gonna hit up Akechi and mess with him a bit, that's all."

"I have gathered that much. My question is why we are doing this."

"Because, dude! Akechi thinks he's so effin' smart, thinking he's gonna trap us and kill our leader after blackmailing us into letting him on the team… don't you want to wipe the smug-ass grin off his face? He still thinks we don't know what he's up to, so this is the perfect opportunity to get some premature revenge." Ryuji explained.

Yusuke considered this. He did think that Akechi deserved to have a bit of egg on his face, so to speak, though still had mixed feelings on how they intended to execute their plan.

"I'd like to get a good laugh before I have to play dead." Akira spoke up with the most earnest expression.

"Just picture it, man." Ryuji spoke up again. "It'll be effin' hilarious."

After a bit of coaxing, Yusuke did find himself humored, and was chuckling to himself.

"Alright, I concede. He does rather deserve it, I would say." Yusuke agreed.

"Now we're talkin'! Okay, Akira, you're gonna message him, right?" Ryuji clarified. The leader nodded. "Good- we're shooting for tomorrow night, then." he added.

"How do you plan on convincing Akechi to go along with this?" Yusuke asked with a hint of doubtfulness.

"I got this." Akira said simply. He'd been taking speaking lessons from a local politicians, and found that he had gotten damn near perfect and constructing an argument.

"He's got this- hell, if he can convince literal demons to join his team on a regular basis, this should be a breeze. Come to think of it, this is practically the same thing." Ryuji laughed at his own joke. He then paused, looking around. "Say, this ain't relevant, really, but where's Morgana?" he asked.

"He's staying with Haru for the next couple of days to keep her company. She says she's doing fine, but she had just gone through a lot." Akira explained.

"That's actually really cool of him to do that." Ryuji admitted, though felt a bit awkward as they now all were thinking of what had happened. "Er, anyways- now's not the time to be dwelling on that shit. It's getting late, so I should probably head home." he said, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Late? It's only six in the evening." Yusuke pointed out.

"Dumbass- I was trying to be subtle!" Ryuji sighed. "He's having that maid over tonight- granted, it's to bring him the uniform, but still. I don't wanna intrude on their… uh, alone time." he explained.

"Why are you talking as though I'm not right here?" Akira questioned, tilting his head to the side. Ryuji paused, furrowing his brow as his friend didn't try to object or say that Becky and him didn't have alone time.

"You're one hell of a guy." Ryuji muttered, then looked to Yusuke. "Come on, let's go." he suggested.

"Very well." Yusuke yielded, getting up as well. As they headed to the stairwell, Yusuke looked back at Akira. "Please, make good choices." he requested before leaving, only having Ryuji's words to go off of when he thought about what his leader was doing with a maid service.

Once they were gone, Akira rolled his eyes and took out his phone. He needed to message Akechi and make sure their plan could even be enacted.

 _'Are you free tomorrow night?'_ he messaged Akechi. He was fairly certain this was his first time messaging the traitor outside of the group conversation.

' _I very well might be. Why is it that you ask?'_

 _'Ryuji, Yusuke, and I will be meeting at Le Blanc after hours. We haven't properly welcomed you onto the team yet.'_

 _'A proper welcoming? I was not aware you had a specific rite of passage for new recruits.'_

 _'We do for the guys. It's important that you do it, too, since you're part of the group now.'_

 _'I find the concept of 'hazing' to be a bit childish. Frankly, I didn't think you would conduct such a practice.'_

 _'So?'_

Akira rolled his eyes and waited for a response. He waited about ten minutes, and was about to send another message when Akechi finally responded.

 _'Very well, I'll play along to humor you. I presume it's nothing too absurd, correct?'_

 _'I wouldn't say it's anything bad.'_

 _'That's an interesting way to word it.'_

 _'I guess. Anyway, you gave me your word, so we'll be expecting you tomorrow.'_

Akira put away his phone, hearing a knock on the door downstairs. It was likely Kawakami with the uniform. As all the pieces were falling into place, an amused grin spread across his face. Heading downstairs, he couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

Akechi was going to try and put him through hell in the coming weeks- this couldn't be reasonably avoided. The lengths the whole team was going through just to ensure that Akira wouldn't die was tedious, and there was still a margin of error.

However, Akira decided that the following night's events would make it almost worth it.

* * *

 _[[Author Note: Another story that requires some quick setup before I go full-on trash-mode. I think we all know where this is going, but I have a plot twist in mind that will hopefully shake it up a bit.]]_


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, dude- now **THAT'S** an outfit." Ryuji howled with laughter when Akira held up the maid uniform. Him and Yusuke had arrived a bit before Akechi was expected to, mostly to go over the plan. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out he's gotta model _that_ shit."

"Do maids really still wear those when performing their cleaning duties?" Yusuke mused, inspecting the black and white dress curiously. "I assumed this was something reserved for fictional depictions of the profession."

"Well obviously legit maids and cleaners don't wear this kind of shit." Ryuji tried to explain.

"Then what sort of maid service does this 'Becky' woman work for?"

Ryuji looked to Akira for help in explaining this delicate subject.

"It's for the aesthetic." Akira said simply, draping the maid uniform over the back of a chair.

"Oh, I see. That makes perfect sense." Yusuke accepted this clarification.

Ryuji made a face at his friend, surprised that it had been a satisfactory explanation on the topic. He was about to make a snarky remark about this, though heard the jingling of the front door opening. It had been left unlocked despite Le Blanc being closed for the night so that Akira would not have to answer the door when each of his three friends arrived.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called out from downstairs.

"It's showtime." Akira said quietly, pushing up his glasses.

Ryuji sneered with anticipation. "Yo, we're all upstairs!" he hollered out, and the sound of footsteps approached.

"Good evening, everyone." Akechi greeted the room This wasn't the first time Akechi had been in the Le Blanc attic, though the only other time he had been was for a team meeting with everyone. The mood seemed rather different this time, with an oddly sinister feeling emanating from Ryuji more than anyone else. _'He certainly wears his heart on his sleeve.'_ he thought. _'What an imbecile.'_

"If I may be so bold, I ask that we cut to the chase." Akechi insisted. "Our leader has been so kind as to inform me of the nature of tonight's get-together. While I find hazing to be a most juvenile concept, I would like to play by the rules of the group. So, then, what procedure is it that I must endure?" he asked nonchalantly.

Ryuji rolled his eyes; no matter what it was that Akechi was saying, he somehow never failed to make it sound pretentious. _'That shit-eating grin won't last long.'_ he thought as he nudged Akira to announce the night's activities.

"You're going to be our maid for the night." Akira said frankly, holding up the outfit. Akechi blinked in surprise at this announcement. He anticipated something embarrassing or silly, though this particular agenda was unexpected.

"Pardon?" Akechi composed himself as he looked at the outfit held before him. "And what exactly does that entail?"

"It means you gotta wear this ridiculous outfit and wait on us until we say you're done." Ryuji elaborated, grinning. "We're gonna play video games and chill like usual- you get to do stuff like make us coffee, clean up the place, and whatever else comes up."

"Is that outfit particularly necessary?" Akechi tried to keep his usual expression in place, but his unamusement was showing through. This made Ryuji more giddy than anything, causing Akechi to invest all of his willpower in withholding a scowl.

"I believe we'll be making the rules until your initiation is complete." Yusuke spoke up. "And one of the rules we have established is the uniform you will be wearing for the duration of this."

Akira handed the outfit to Akechi; Kawakami had really pulled through in getting them quite the maid get-up. In addition to the dress, there were wrist cuffs, a headband, and even white stockings. He'd had to guess Akechi's clothing size, but was certain he wasn't too far off the mark.

"You can change in the bathroom." Akira said simply, pointing him in the right direction.

Akechi was silent for a moment, though finally nodded. "Very well. I will return shortly." he promised before disappearing down the stairs. As soon as the bathroom door was closed and locked behind him, he slammed his fist on the counter, gritting his teeth.

"Those bastards!" he muttered, livid. He looked down at the uniform, seething with anger. "Like hell they made one another do this. I can say with certainty this is a sick rite they concocted exclusively for me." Akechi griped as he began to disrobe and change. He turned away from the mirror, unable to bear seeing himself in such an outfit. Thinking back to Ryuji's smirk, his eyes narrowed. "They can laugh all they want for now- I'll wipe those damn grins off their faces for trying to make a damned fool of me."

Once he was finished changing, he walked back upstairs with his clothes folded neatly in his arms. He took a deep breath, forcing his sheepish and friendly persona that he'd vowed to maintain in front of everyone.

"I'm a bit alarmed at how well this fits me; how on earth did you ascertain my measurements?" Akechi asked as he set his clothes on the nearest shelf.

One look was all it took to send Ryuji into an intense laughing fit. "Holy shit, man!" he sneered. "Holy effin' shit- someone grab a camera! This is effin' unreal!"

"Already on it." Akira assured his friend, cell phone out and pointed at Akechi. A flurry of clicks could be heard. "Oh, and I had to guess. I estimated on the larger end just in case."

Yusuke held up his hands, framing the sight of Akechi before chuckling softly. "It suits you." he said smugly.

"Are pictures really imperative to this?" Akechi asked, looking away. "What do you plan to do with them?"

"They're insurance." Akira informed him.

"Simply a measure to ensure that you will obey us." Yusuke chimed in. "So long as you comply and do all that you are told, those photographs will be discarded by morning."

"I see…" Akechi murmured. He wholeheartedly wanted to beat the shit out of the three boys standing before him. They were testing the limits of his patience, and the night had only just begun. He needed to figure out how he was going to turn this around before he completely lost it.

"Do we have to get rid of the pictures? I think they'd make a great scoop for that reporter chick you know." Ryuji mentioned to Akira. "Put _that_ shit on the front cover of the daily paper and see what his fangirls do, am I right?"

"Don't tempt me." Akira said, the most self-indulgent of smirks spreading across his expression. "For now, though, let's get to work. I haven't gotten to try the multiplayer on Train of Life yet, so can we do that?"

The three boys turned the couch to face the TV, all crammed around the small screen. As they got situated, Ryuji looked over his shoulder to Akechi.

"Hey, you can make coffee, right?" he asked.

"Isn't it a bit late to be drinking coffee?" Akechi pointed out.

"That's not what I asked, dude. Can you make coffee?" Ryuji asked again.

"...yes, I can." Akechi sighed, responding after an exasperated pause.

"Then get on it, man. All the stuff for it is downstairs." he instructed.

"Just don't use the expensive beans." Akira interjected, recalling Sojiro's warning from months ago. He hadn't yet incurred his coffee-fueled wrath, and didn't plan on it any time in the near future.

Akechi took a deep breath, telling himself he only had to endure so much before it would all be over. With that thought in mind, he forced a smile.

"Very well. Would all three of you care for a cup?"

"I could go for a blend of Blue Mountain and Kona, if you would." Yusuke demanded. Akira nodded at this suggestion.

"Three cups of Blue Mountain and Kona blend, then. I'll be back momentarily." Akechi said before excusing himself back down the stairs. He was happy to be away from them for a few minutes, as he was able to drop the facade. While waiting for the coffee to brew, he sat at the counter, becoming lost in this thoughts.

 _'_ _How can I turn this situation in my favor? It's been all of about ten minutes and I can barely take much more of this.'_ he stared at the dripping coffee, concentrating. _'This would be less difficult if they hadn't been smart enough to take photographs. With that collateral, they still have ammunition against me even if I retaliate. What I need is better collateral… something more mortifying than the pictures they took to blackmail them into submission.'_

Akechi wracked his brain before noticing the coffee was just about done. _'The coffee…'_ he thought, an an idea hatched in his mind. His frustrated expression melted away as he stood up, spirit renewed. _'That's it!'_ he grabbed three coffee mugs from the cabinet. He looked over his shoulder at the clock, taking note of the time. To be on the safe side, he would need to wait about forty minutes, but if he could hold out that long, then he was certain he would emerge victorious.

With refreshed confidence, he returned to the attic with three fresh cups of coffee. He handed them out to the three boys, who were now engrossed in their video game.

"Oh, come on! I always have shit luck with these games!" Ryuji groaned. "I swear, this effin' game is rigged." he muttered. In a haste, he shoved the controller to Akechi. "Hey, you- roll for me, dude." he demanded.

"Why does it matter if I roll for you? These games function on a random number generator, so it shouldn't truly make a difference." he explained, though played Ryuji's turn for him nonetheless. Sure enough, Akechi rolled just the number Ryuji needed.

"EFFIN'. RIGGED." Ryuji shouted in disbelief, taking the controller back.

Akira looked to Akechi once he was done assisting Ryuji. "For your next task…" he paused, looking around the room. "How about dusting?" he suggested. Admittedly, Akira suggested it purely because he'd been too busy _(or perhaps lazy)_ to do the task himself these past few weeks.

"Very well." Akechi said, seeing the duster atop one of the boxes on the shelf. He set to work with this task, finding it simple and harmless enough. He could tell Akira was exploiting the situation to get the task out of the way, and was almost humored by it.

Once all of the shelves and furniture were out of the way, Akechi looked up to see dust collecting between the rafters.

"There's a chair in the corner you can use as a stepping stool." Akira informed him without even looking away from the TV screen. As Akechi stood atop the chair, he kept feeling as though someone was watching him. However, every time he looked down, all three boys were still paying full attention to the video game. This is what it seemed like, at least. Akechi tried to ignore the feeling and focused on cleaning out the rafters.

That is, until he caught the peeping Tom in his peripheral vision. His gaze snapped downward just in time to lock eyes with Akira. Akechi's eyes widened, though Akira simply looked away as if nothing had happened. _'Has he been staring up my skirt?!'_ Akechi thought in shock. Embarrassed, he looked to the nearest clock, seeing he still needed to endure another fifteen minutes of this charade.

Stepping down from the chair, he put it back in the corner and approached the couch. "I've finished the task." he announced to them. They looked up and around, seeing that all of the dust that had been compiling was indeed gone.

"Damn, you actually did a good job." Ryuji remarked. Akechi was tempted to roll his eyes, but maintain his self-control. He was quickly realizing that Ryuji was his least favorite of the group, being such a vulgar and loud one. Then again, the quiet smugness that Akira exuded was potentially more obnoxious to him than the blonde's antics.

"What shall I do now?" Akechi asked, choosing to ignore Ryuji's comment.

"That's a good question. What say you, leader?" Yusuke turned to Akira for his input.

"Come here." Akira motioned to Akechi; he couldn't quite read Akira's expression, which was concerning to him. He approached, now standing in front of Akira.

"Now what?" Akechi asked, unsure as to what was going to be asked of him.

"Get on your hands and knees." Akira commanded. Akechi was not the only one astonished by this demand, as Ryuji nearly spat out his coffee and Yusuke seemed to be taken aback.

"Dude, the _eff_ are you doing?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"I wanted a footrest." Akira said innocently, though the amused grin he wore showed that he knew very well what the others thought he was insinuating.

"A footrest? Oh, I gotcha- geez, pick your damn words better! You practically gave me an effin' heart attack." Ryuji sighed. Yusuke nodded, relieved that things had not taken the turn he thought they were.

Even though the actuality of the situation was infinitely more tame than what everyone thought Akira was suggesting, he was still humiliated to be told to kneel on the ground and act as a footrest, of all things. Akechi clenched his jaw, staring at Akira. Instead of saying anything in response, Akira simply held up his phone, showing Akechi the screen as he scrolled through pictures of him in the maid outfit. The last photo he showed, however, was one Akechi didn't realize was taken. It was an upskirt shot from when he had been dusting.

Akechi's eyes widened, and he slowly got onto his hands and knees, staring at the ground. After a moment, he felt Akira's feet rest on the small of his back. He couldn't see the others, but he heard the snapping of cameras and the snickering of each of them. Never in his life had he felt this level of humiliation before.

"He makes quite the interesting piece of furniture." Yusuke remarked. "Is he at all comfortable?" he asked, actually a bit curious.

"Want to try?" Akira offered. Yusuke paused, considering the offer. In the time that Yusuke was deciding, Ryuji had already scooted closer to Akira, snickering like an amused kid as he propped his bare feet onto Akechi's back.

"Could be better." Ryuji said definitively.

Akechi trembled slightly as he felt the additional weight on his back. He wondered what time it was, seething with fury as he was used like an inanimate item. To think that Akira had snapped those additional photos of him while he was unaware only added fuel to the fire. _'Surely enough time has passed.'_ he thought, incapable of waiting any longer.

"Say… do any of you need a refill of your coffee?" he asked, speaking up after a few minutes of mortified silence.

"Mine's gone cold, actually." Ryuji said, lifting his feet off of Akechi. Akira did the same so that he could get up.

"Allow me to reheat it, then." Akechi offered, quickly grabbing the half-full cup. The critical moment was at hand, and he would waste no more time in setting things into motion. In one fluid movement, he turned on his heel, "tripping" and spilling the cold coffee down Akira's torso. Akechi gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"Oh my goodness- I am _so_ sorry!" he apologized frantically to a shocked Akira. Ryuji jumped up, glad to find that none had gotten on him.

"Shit dude, what a klutz." Ryuji sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up." Akechi promised. "Allow me." he added, reaching to help Akira remove his shirt.

"I got this." Akira assured him, tossing the shirt into a hamper from where he was sitting. He hoped the stain wouldn't set in too much, as he couldn't get it to the laundromat until the next morning.

"No, no, I _insist_." Akechi persisted. The following few seconds went by in a blur. One moment, Akechi was leaning over Akira and helping clean him up. The next, Akechi had whipped his phone out of the skirt pocket, had his camera at the ready, and reached for Akira's waistband, yanking down both his pants and boxers. By the time Akira realized what was happening and kicked Akechi back, the damage had been done.

" **WHAT THE ACTUAL EFF, DUDE**?!" Ryuji shouted, quickly averting his eyes when Akira was exposed. Yusuke was dumbfounded as well, but was less averse to the sight given he had normalized the human figure in his art studies. That being said, he still knew the context of this situation gave the view a much different meaning, and respectfully looked away.

Akechi flicked through the photos, his composure shattering into devilish grin. He held up his phone, showing off the crystal clear shots of a soaked Akira with _**everything**_ on display.

"Oh my, and I thought the photos of me were bad. These are some _truly_ incriminating images, wouldn't you say?" Akechi mused. "Why, if these photos were leaked and distributed… at the very least, it would help to overshadow that criminal record of yours. Goodness, people may even forget about that altogether if they saw these."

"This is some messed up shit." Ryuji muttered, glaring at Akechi. "All we did was have you wear a dumb outfit. You're taking it way too damn far!" he protested, though was ignored.

"What do you want?" Akira groaned, playing with his hair. "I'll delete the pictures of you if that's what you're getting at."

"Oh, that's a start, certainly." Akechi agreed. "However, you'll have to do a lot better than _that_ to ensure that these stay private." he decided. "First and foremost, I'll be changing back into my clothes. Then I'll decide what becomes of you three."

Akechi paced to the shelf, retrieving his clothing so that he could finally discard the atrocious maid uniform.

"Let me make one thing clear as we proceed." Akechi said, lips curling into a mocking smile.

"As of right now, we're playing by _my_ rules."

* * *

 _[[Author Note: This chapter ended up being pretty clean, so it looks like next time is when shit really starts to get down and dirty. As I wrote this I realized Yusuke didn't have many lines, but he's more softspoken anyways, especially as opposed to Ryuji. The comments and encouragement I received from chapter 1 on both here and AO3 helped motivate me to write this, so thank you to everyone cheering me on!]]_


	3. Chapter 3

Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke were locked into expressions of abject shock while Akechi changed back into his regular clothes. As he finished fastening the last few buttons on his overcoat, he glanced to his three "teammates".

"Oh? You all look quite distressed. Is something the matter?" Akechi asked in a sickeningly sweet tone, before letting the facade fall to his sinister pleasure. "Oh, wait, now I recall. As it stands, you three have found yourself at my mercy due to your own juvenile prank gone horribly wrong." he monologued, slipping on his black gloves. "In your silly attempt to humiliate me, you three will become subject to degradation far beyond what you can even fathom."

As Akechi spoke, Ryuji grew progressively angrier, until he finally lunged forward, gripping Akechi by the collar of his shirt. Their faces were inches apart as the blonde glared with a mix of hate and ferocity.

"Look here you little shit- you're taking this way outta hand! We were just messin' with you, and it's not like we were ACTUALLY going to show those pictures to anyone, for fuck's sake!" the more Ryuji spoke, the more he spiraled into rage. Akechi shook his head before reaching up with his phone. He once again flashed one of the many pictures he'd recently gained of Akira. Catching a glimpse of it, Ryuji blushed and dropped Akechi.

"Fuck, man- don't make me look at that!" he protested, recoiling back.

"I didn't think I was particularly unattractive…" Akira murmured, relatively composed compared to Ryuji. The blonde whirled around, dumbstruck.

"What the hell, man? Now is not the time to be making jokes!" he groaned.

"Well, his codename is Joker." Akechi pointed out, chuckling at his own witticism.

"Did I ASK you?" Ryuji snapped back.

"That doesn't particularly matter. In fact, we're very much veering off topic." the detective noted. He then glanced at Yusuke. "You've been awfully quiet. Granted, you typically aren't as raucous as your friends. Perhaps you're one of the few in the group with any brain cells to spare."

"I'm… at a bit of a loss for words." Yusuke admitted, straining to keep a calm tone. "This has escalated too far, don't you think?"

"No, actually. I don't think that at all." Akechi laughed. "On the contrary, it's time we get started." he declared.

"What do you have in mind?" Akira asked, feeling a nervous sweat forming at his brow. He didn't want to give Akechi the reaction that he craved, and took a similar approach to Yusuke in attempting a level disposition.

"You seem awfully relaxed. I'll be sure to fix that." Akechi then tapped his chin, appearing to be deeply considering something. Silence plagued the room, with suspense eating away at the three boys awaiting their fates.

"I have a question, actually." the detective spoke up after a minute or two. "I'm quite certain you two are," Akechi began, gesturing to Ryuji and Yusuke, "but I'm curious as to whether or not you're still a virgin, Akira." he said bluntly. The question was enough to make Ryuji choke on air while Akira adjusted his glasses, avoiding eye contact.

"Can't say I am." he admitted, which warranted another grandiose reaction from Ryuji.

"Wait, really?! But who- hey, hold on a sec!" the blonde shifted gears mid-thought, looking back at Akechi. "Why the hell are you sure that Yusuke and I are? I mean, Yusuke probably is, so that's a fair assumption, but-"

"Why does it matter if I am or not?" Yusuke interrupted, "I fail to see how this topic is at all significant to the situation, nor do I see why it is advantageous to be one or the other."

"I redact my prior statement regarding your intelligence." Akechi rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You are just as clueless as the rest of your little group. It seems as though I must spell out every little thing to the lot of you."

Akechi took a seat, cracking his neck while leaning back.

"Well, that's enough chit chat- I'm growing rather impatient." the brunette looked across the room, a twisted grin forming at his lips. "Strip down, all of you. Now." he commanded.

"Come again?" Yusuke gasped, taken aback by such a request.

"What sort of fucked up shit are you planning?!" Ryuji demanded to know. "Like hell I-" before Ryuji could continue protesting, the sound of Akira's jeans unzipping cut through the air. "Wait, you're actually doing it?!"

"It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice." Akira shrugged. In the blink of an eye, he was left in only his boxers. He looked to Akechi as if to ask a question; immediately, the detective understand, snickering.

"Those too." he answered the unspoken question, and Akira nodded in response, dipping his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. Ryuji quickly turned away before those were dropped. However, Yusuke was now in his line of sight, unbuttoning his shirt.

"You too?!" Ryuji yelped. Yusuke looked at him helplessly as he neatly folded his shirt and set it on the desk.

"Our leader has spoken; we don't have much of a choice." he said. His voice was level and at a glance Yusuke looked to be composed, though his cheeks were reddening by the moment while his hands visibly trembled. Ryuji looked away, accidentally making eye contact with an amused Akechi. Wanting to scream, the blonde hastily removed his shirt.

"This is so effed up." he muttered through gritted teeth. He didn't dare look, but by the time he was left to his underwear, he could tell his two friends beside him had long since discarded the entirety of their clothing.

"We're waiting on you, Skull- or rather, numbskull." Akechi tapped his watch impatiently before once again chuckling at his own pun. Red in the face, Ryuji indignantly tore off his boxers and chucked them across the room.

"There! Happy, you sick fuck?" Ryuji scowled.

"You have such a filthy mouth, you know." Akechi scolded him. "Vulgar language isn't an adequate substitute for intelligent thought, you know." Ryuji had always annoyed him, being so volatile and chaotic. Although tormenting their leader would set the tone quite nicely, his disdain drove him in a different direction, instead deciding that he would first handle the blonde brute.

"I'll use whatever effin' language I want to." Ryuji huffed.

"Is that so? Well, I certainly can't stop you, but surely you know the timeless consequence of a foul mouth." he hinted. When Ryuji hadn't caught on, Akechi sighed, shaking his head in annoyance.

"What? Do you expect me to have a bar of soap laying around or something?" Akira spoke up, having been able to follow the joke.

"At least one of you isn't too braindead to follow along." Akechi said dryly. "Regardless, I had figured we would be without that component. Thus, we'll need to clean Ryuji's mouth out with something else."

All three of the stripped subjects understood exactly what he meant, and for once, Ryuji was speechless. The expressions on their faces sent Akechi into a fit of depraved enjoyment. He howled with laughter, taking a moment to rein himself back in. Still snickering, he pointed at Yusuke.

"You seem like one to pride yourself on hygiene, yes? So you can be the one to show Ryuji the repercussions of a foul tongue." he declared. Yusuke's eyes widened in astonishment.

"P...pardon?" he responded, the artist's voice barely audible.

"I'm sure you heard me." Akechi retorted. "Now, why don't you take a seat and get comfortable?" Akechi insisted, motioning towards the couch in the room. "You should be thanking me. After all, this seems to be a situation that favors you quite nicely, yes?"

Yusuke said nothing; he could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he made his way across the room. He dared not look towards Ryuji as he nervously sat down, biting his lower lip. The more discomfort Yusuke expressed, the more joy it brought Akechi.

"Good, good. Now go ahead and spread your legs, Yusuke. As for you, Ryuji, I think you know what you will be doing." Akechi stood and grabbed Ryuji by the hair, yanking him to the couch.

"FUCK! Shit, that hurts- let go of my hair you effin' sicko!" Ryuji shouted, staggering across the room while caught in Akechi's grip. "This isn't funny, you fuckin' sicko-" Ryuji was cut off mid-sentence as he was shoved to the ground.

"Shut up. I've had enough of your constant yipping." Akechi snarled, his voice suddenly deep and cold. "You're the most obnoxious of the bunch. The first time I met you, I knew you would be the one to get on my every last nerve, and I wasn't wrong in the slightest. It's about damn time that I put you in your place."

Akechi kept a firm grip on Ryuji's hair as he spoke, before violently forcing the blonde's face into Yusuke's crotch. Ryuji shut his eyes tightly, feeling his friend's length pressed against his cheek.

This sudden contact sent a shiver through Yusuke's body, causing his hips to buck forward involuntary. The movement further buried Ryuji's face between his legs. Such a sight brought a look of debauched joy to Akechi's face. He stood tall, placing his foot on Ryuji's bare back. The brunette dug his heel into the small of Ryuji's back, making it impossible for Ryuji to pull away.

"That's it- get your face in it. You better learn to like it, because this is just the beginning." he warned. Akechi glanced at Yusuke, seeing that the artist had his eyes shut tight and was biting his lower lip so hard that it nearly began to draw blood.

"Why so tense? Come on now, enjoy yourself." Akechi taunted, rhythmically pushing Ryuji forward. The sensation of grinding on his friend's face was unbearably pleasurable to Yusuke, and he tried to hold back from showing this. He couldn't hide it for long, though. Suddenly, Ryuji yelped, unsuccessfully trying to pull away.

"F-fuck- Yusuke, what the fucking-" Ryuji gasped, his voice muffled. He could feel that the artist getting excited, whether he could help it or not. Not only was he now being shoved against an erection, but he felt something damp smearing onto his face as well.

"I'm so sorry- please forgive me!" Yusuke moaned, realizing that he was seeping pre-ejaculate all over the blonde. "I can't stop it- I'm s-so sorry!" he continued to pant.

Akira watched with wide eyes, having been allowed to stay out of this interaction thus far. Akechi would give him his turn eventually; patience was a virtue, after all.

"Enough cockteasing, Ryuji. Can't you see you're practically torturing Yusuke?" Akechi said, sadistic glee dripping from each word. "He still needs to clean your mouth out, remember?"

Ryuji dared not open his mouth, no matter how much he wanted to scream at Akechi. He refused. Akechi saw this resistance and sighed.

"You never learn." he mused, bending over with his foot still on Ryuji's back. "There's no point in making us do this the hard way." Akechi pointed out as he reached forward and plugged Ryuji's nose. The blonde immediately yearned for air, face darkening past red and closer to hues of violet.

"You'll have to open up eventually." Akechi murmured, waiting for him to give.

Finally, Ryuji couldn't hold his breath any longer. He sputtered and gasped, desperately trying to breath. This was the opening Akechi needed to force Yusuke's erection into the blonde's mouth. Ryuji felt dizzy as the oxygen slowly returned to his brain, and he found himself unable to resist any further. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tasted the saltiness of Yusuke's erection, but he had lost the energy to try and fight it.

Yusuke's eyes opened wide and rolled back as he felt himself inside of Ryuji's mouth. He had never felt such a sensation, and it caused his lips to part and let out a ragged moan.

"See? I told you it would be quite a wonderful experience for you." Akechi reminded the artist.

A mix of pleasure and shame coursed through Yusuke's veins. The stronger the pleasure, the more potent the guilt that wracked him. By reflex, his hips had started rocking in a steady motion. Ryuji had no choice but to accept it, massaging Yusuke's shaft with his tongue as it pumped in and out.

"This is just rich- oh! I almost forgot…" Akechi snickered and took his phone out, snapping plenty of incriminating pictures. "I can't imagine you having much of a reputation, Ryuji- Yusuke, however… I wonder what would become of the dignified and composed Yusuke Kitagawa, apprentice of the once-famous Madarame, if such images were distributed around the prestigious Kosei high school."

Saliva trailed out of the corners of Yusuke's agape mouth as he helplessly listened to Akechi tease such a humiliating possibility. His mind was racing, unable to focus as the pleasure built up within him. Ryuji fought for air between each thrust, grunting and gasping with his head in Yusuke's crotch.

It was unavoidable; it was too much. Yusuke knew it was about to happen, and desperately tried to pull out of Ryuji. Akechi would allow no such thing, instead pinning Yusuke in place.

"Now, now. Don't ruin the moment." Akechi sneered. "You're going to let him have it." he glanced at Ryuji, who was just now understanding what was happening.

"No, please-" Yusuke couldn't finish his sentence. He was filled with a tingling sensation, like lightning rippling through his veins. "I- I-" he whimpered, crumpling forward as he came.

Ryuji's tasted the cum as it filled his mouth. It was salty and thick; he wanted to gag and spit it out, but there was no chance of pulling away. Instead, his only option was to drink it up. He could feel it sliding down his throat. His eyes welled up with tears, but he refused to cry. The blonde didn't want to give Akechi the satisfaction of seeing his tear-stained face.

Once Yusuke finished, his body relaxed, and he collapsed backwards into the couch. Akechi lifted his foot, and Ryuji finally was able to recoil, sputtering and coughing as he sprang back. When he looked at Yusuke, the artist stared back weakly.

"I'm…. I'm so sorry." Yusuke whimpered. "Never in my life have I been so undignified and vulgar. Please… forgive me." his voice was filled with shame.

"Why the hell are YOU apologizing!?" Ryuji snapped, looking away as he wiped his face. "This sick fuck," he gestured towards Akechi, "is the reason this fucked up shit is happening!"

"So you didn't learn?" Akechi mused. "Still spry as ever… how annoying." he rolled his eyes. "Looks like I'll have to push you even harder for round two."

"Round two?" Ryuji echoed, his voice suddenly quiet.

"Well, of course. Didn't I tell you earlier? We're just getting started. Akira hasn't even gotten to participate yet." he pointed out. He leaned towards Ryuji, eyes narrowing as he smiled cruelly. "You three will keep bending to my every whim for as long as it takes for me to be satisfied. I want to make sure you are so humiliated that you can never forget it."

Akechi then stepped back, roaring with laughter. With a crazed look in his eyes, he glanced around the room, plotting all the ways in which he could play with his new toys.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Of course I couldn't let this story go unfinished. And hell if I know how long it will be. All I know is that it's time to gather 'round and enjoy some gratuitous sex between four fictional guys courtesy of my depraved brain. The feedback I have been getting inspires me to keep going, so let me know what you think about this shit show and hopefully it won't be another 3 months until the next chapter!_


End file.
